The Girl That Was Never Meant To Exist
by Emmiline-Zahara-Rose
Summary: This story is set in Prince Caspian. As the Narnians and the Telmarines prepare for war deeper and darker forces are at work within Narnia. As a force of nature stirs a mysterious woman appears to the children. Maybe she is their saviour. AU. Enjoy!


The Girl that was Never Meant to Exist

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this except for my own made up characters and the plot. It all belongs to C.S Lewis.

Chapter 1

? p.o.v

I surveyed the landscape as I sat perched on my tree branch. These children who had ventured into this harsh land were so lost and clueless but I had given them help. Not too much help or else those beavers would have noticed something was happening. That stupid boy, Edmund had gotten himself captured. What. An. Idiot. All for the sake of greed and selfishness this boy had almost ruined everything. I sighed heavily in frustration and shook off my winter cloak. The reign of the Jadis was ending and the reign of peace and Aslan was beginning, I could feel it. These children would sit on the thrones of Cair Paravel and rule over Narnia in its Golden Era of peace and prosperity.

Cair Paravel

? p.o.v

I watched from my place in the shadows as the four children became the Kings and Queens of Narnia. This was joyous time but still I could not rejoice. There was much work to be done now that Jadis had been killed and her loyal followers jailed. I sighed, life was never easy. It was never kind to me. My job was done here and I could return home, wherever that may be. I saw the young Pevensie girl head out onto the balcony. I followed cloaking myself in the shadows formed by the sun's rays. She was asking about Aslan. 'Silly child', I thought, 'you will not see him again. Not while you are here.' I turned to go and almost lost my balance as I came face to face with King Edmund the Just.

I saw the shock flit across his face as my piercing blue eyes bored into his. "Who are you?" I placed my finger over his lips silencing him as I made my escape, disappearing into the Narnian wilderness. I wouldn't be seen for quite some time.

One Year Later 

Edmund p.o.v

I kept thinking about _her_. I didn't know who she was but I couldn't stop thinking about her. It has been one year exactly since we left Narnia and life just isn't the same. Instead of being respected and looked up too, I was being looked down upon and treated like a child. I could fight, lead armies, ride horses and I was a king. But now I'm a fifteen-year-old boy attending a boy's boarding school and being forced to learn about a pointless war in which I couldn't care less about. Oh life was just bloody brilliant. NOT!

But every night when I would fall asleep I would always see those eyes in my dreams. I still remember everything perfectly.

_Flashback_

I saw Lucy walk out to the balcony with Mr Tumnus. She looked upset about something and started to cry so I went out to comfort her when out of nowhere a woman appears in front of me and from underneath her hood all I can see are these piercing ice blue eyes. They were the same colour as the eyes of the White Witch had been before they turned lifeless as Aslan took her soul away. "Who are you?" I stumbled over my words feeling like an idiot but she only silenced me by placing one slender finger over my lips. They were ice cold. I watched as she turned on her heel and fled the castle, disappearing into the never ending forests.

_End of Flashback_

I never saw her again but I still remembered her frightening eyes. I felt cold just thinking about her. I wrapped my scarf around my neck just a little bit tighter and I saw Lucy give me a look of concern. We were waiting for the train to come and I prayed it would arrive soon because Peter was reminding us of his time in glory. None of us had gotten used to the fact that we were suddenly younger and didn't live like medieval kings and queens. We had done so for so many years and we were finding it hard to adjust especially Peter and Susan.

"Something pinched me!" This time Peter stood up, "Hey quit pulling at me!" I got angry. "I didn't do it!" Something hard grazed my back and I leaped up from my seat just as the train passed us by. The train station was falling apart and we were the only ones who noticed. "Quick everyone hold hands!" That was Susan. Peter tried to grab my hand, "I'm not holding hands with you!" He sighed, "Just..." He trailed off as we caught flashes of another world through the train. Everything disappeared and in its' place was a world I didn't think I would see again.

Clear blue sky and golden beaches. I laughed as Lucy and Susan raced towards the cool inviting sea water. It felt so good to be back in Narnia. I was looking around when I saw the ruins of what must have been a castle standing on the cliff face. "Ed? What's wrong?" "I wonder where we are. I don't remember any ruins in Narnia."

We explored the ruins until we discovered a dreadful fact. This was our castle, emphasis on the _was_. Cair Paravel was once a mighty castle which stood as beacon to the people of the land in which it resided in. Now it was ruins, scattered among the mountain. The safe had been well hidden and so our most precious possessions had been kept safe when the castle was under attack. I opened my chest along with Susan and Lucy and we had a good laugh about us being younger years later when we were older years before now. We watched in silence as Peter opened his chest and unsheathed his sword. "When Aslan bares his teeth winter meets its death." "And when he shakes his mane we shall have spring again." Lucy looked at us with troubled eyes. "Everyone we knew, Mr Tumnus and the Beavers, they're all gone."

I felt a wave of sadness wash over me as I realised just how much we had missed. Everything we knew had perished and change had come long before we knew it.

The Woods 

? p.o.v

'Drop him? What kind of an idiot says drop him when he is going to be chucked into the sea!' I was still about shocked at how cocky these young ones had become in what was only a year for them. I was perched in a tree watching them as they fell asleep around a campfire in the middle of the Shuddering Woods. I waited a little longer to make sure they wouldn't see or hear me as I jumped out of the tree and made my way over to the youngest child. I touched my fingers to her temples and brushed my lips over her forehead as she frowned in her sleep. "Sweet dreams little one." I slipped away but not before I felt someone's eyes burning a hole into my back. _He _must have woken up.

Edmund p.o.v

I saw _her_. She really does exist! I had heard her whisper something to Lucy and I heard the leaves rustle as her cloak swept along the ground but I did not call out for fear of waking the others and scaring her off. Why was she here? What did she want with Lucy? I felt drowsy again but not tired. I fought to keep my eyelids open but I must have lost as I woke up to the sounds of blades clashing. _Peter_. What has he done now? I followed Susan up the path that led to a small clearing where Peter and another man were fighting.

The man looked to be of Peter's age but he looked so much different. Dark wavy hair, tanned skin and dark eyes. This man also had a different accent which I knew too well. He was a Telmarine. I noticed that it wasn't just Centaurs and Fawns that had come to defend this man but Minotaur's and dwarfs too. What the hell was going on? "High King Peter?" Peter stepped forward slightly. "I believed you called?" Prince Caspian looked really confused. Well good for him because nothing is ever that simple. "Well yes but I thought you would be older." Peter looked affronted, "Well if you like we can come back in a few years?" Caspian looked afraid for a second before he replied. "No, no you just weren't what I expected." I looked up at one of the Minotaur's, "Neither are you?" "A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes." I glanced over at the badger that had said this. This is all so strange.

Aslans' How

? p.o.v

Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic. Can they not see reason? They cannot be this stupid surely? Attacking the castle or starving here? Which one sounds better? Uh duh neither! You wait and then strike not too long but not right away! And that pitiful little boy king who refuses to see reason simply because he wants to prove himself worthy. If only I could strangle them all but alas I'm meant to keep them alive. They are certainly not making this easy for me though!

The army left no long after the idiotic meeting and the youngest Pevensie had been left behind so she would not be 'harmed'. I'm going to kill my father as soon as I get my hands on him. 'Look after the children my precious one for they are worth everything.' Well FUCK YOU! I HAVE A LIFE OF MY OWN! But no I'm treated like a fucking slave etc all because I was a mistake. The result of a drunken night, created in the throes of passion but I'm an ungrateful bitch (according to my mother) that should be lucky to be breathing air. I hate my mother. She is even worse than my father. He left me to the care of my mother when I was two years old. I still hate him for that. I was treated as a slave. I was left to gather food, do washing, cater to my mother's every whim and she wasn't even one of Narnia's better people.

I walked out of the shadows and approached the little child who was slumped against the famous stone table. "Lucy Pevensie?" She jumped up and looked around almost giving herself whiplash. I laughed silently to myself, she did look quite ridiculous. Finally her eyes landed on my form and when she saw me a disappointed sigh escaped her lips. "Expecting someone else were you?" She looked weary but nodded her head, her blonde hair falling over her shoulders. "Who are you stranger?" I sighed; I'm always the stranger always. "I am no one of great importance but you are little one. Listen to me very closely." I sat down on the steps of the stone table and patted the space next to me. The little girl obeyed immediately and she sat down next to me without a hint of caution.

"Listen to me Lucy Pevensie for you are in grave danger. There are darker forces at work in Narnia than the Telmarines. They are just a thorn in your side, a little prick compared to what is at work behind the scenes." I saw Lucy's eyes widen as she leaned forward trying to absorb the sudden bad news. "Jadis tampered with the balance of life and death when she was alive and now the Telmarines have completely destroyed the already fragile existence of Narnians. The deep magic will react in the only way it knows how. By destroying everything that isn't purely Narnian." By now Lucy Pevensie was sitting wide-eyed in shock, leaning so far forward I was just waiting for her to fall of the stone steps.

"That means every Telmarine; every human will be wiped from this world. And every human includes you and your siblings will be wiped from existence. You will cease to exist in this world and yours. So in simple words even you can understand; you will never have been born." Lucy had finally lent forward far enough that she tumbled off the steps and fell arse over head onto the cold stone ground. I laughed harder than I had laughed in ten years. Her dress had flipped over her head and when she had finally untangled herself from her dress her expression was absolutely hilarious.

She looked mortified but I couldn't care less. I helped her up and then brushed the invisible dirt and germs off my dress. "That will be all for now. I must leave before your brothers and sister arrives from their little 'escapade'." I sneered when I said this. Well it was a suicide mission but hey isn't that life. I waved my hand and the little girl was fast asleep on the stone table. I pulled my cloak around me and headed into the dark.

Do you like it? Please review! It helps a lot if you do!

E.Z.R xo


End file.
